Some Hearts: Chapter 1Temporary Home
by Shorty911
Summary: Seth and Leah's cousin Danni comes to La Push for three months. She's trying to escape her awful life in Iqaluit. But can she get away for real? Read to find out. Go easy on me it's only my second story. :P


Chapter 1-Temporary Home

As quietly as possible I tiptoed down the stairs of our large chalet style house. I wasn't certain whether my father was home or not. I hoped for the later. I wasn't allowed to be out of my room after 7. Yes, my father was not the kind of father normal people had. When I disobeyed the rules or made a mistake I would end up in the hospital.

After my mother died 4 years ago it seemed that he let his true nature come through. He would get drunk, and end up hitting me, pushing me down the stairs or slamming me into a wall. It was typical. 

He was going on a two week long business trip tomorrow however and I wanted to leave. I was sneaking around looking for the wireless phone when I saw it sitting there on the coffee table, ready to save me for the next few months. I dialled the number slowly hoping it was right and they hadn't moved or anything.

It rang twice before a groggy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Leah? Sorry if I woke you up. It's Danni. Do you remember?" I held my breath. What if she didn't remember? I would be forced to deal with my father when he came back after his trip, and he usually made up for all the time he was away.

"Danni! Oh my gawd! It's been forever! We all really miss you! Is something wrong?" Thank goodness, I thought.

I chuckled. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"What? How could I not remember my favourite baby cousin?" She laughed.

"Hey! I'm only a year younger than you! And I was wondering if you could do me a favour." I asked tentatively.

"Sure. Anything for you kiddo." I could practically see her smile.

"Well my dad..he's going on a business trip for the next three months and he really doesn't want me staying alone so…could I come stay with you?" Once again I held my breath. I was worried she'd want to speak to my father or something, but luckily she didn't.

"Of course! Geez we wouldn't let you stay home alone for three whole months!….where do you live anyway? Your dad never told anyone."

"Oh..we live in Iqaluit. And it's totally dead up here Le-Le. I'd probably die of boredum if you said no." I pouted a little. Although I was overjoyed that she'd let me come.

"Aww well you better get your but here soon or I'm gonna bore everyone to death talking about you! When are you leaving?"

"Ummm…tomorrow morning? Is that ok? I'll be at the airport around noon." I added.

"I deffinetly be there to pick you up D. My mom is going to be so excited when I tell her." She practically squealed. I had to laugh.

"Haha. I'll see you tomorrow ok. Thanks soo much Le-Le."

"No problem. I'll see you goodnight."

"Night" And then Leah was gone. I stood in the large empty house staring at the phone. I felt lonely now that I didn't have her voice. I sighed.

I decided to head to the ski lodge to stay for the night so I could avoid any encounters with my father. One of the night maids there always let me in. She knew about my dad, and his…habit. I was glad however that she didn't speak a word of English so my secret was pretty safe with her.

At the lodge I settled in on one of the big comfy couches near the fire place. And slept until I had to catch my flight. Which was totally boring by the way. It didn't help that some dumb kid behind me kept kicking the back of my seat. It was awful. Really.

At the airport I looked around for the russet skin and long dark hair that was Leah. Instead I saw two people with russet skin and short dark hair. Both were also monstrous in size. I realized it was Leah and Seth, and gasped.

"Jesus Leah! Seth! You guys are huge. Is there something in the water here?" I joked.

"Danni!" Seth smiled broadly and engulfed me in a bear hug. "Glad to have you back, I missed my partner in crime." he fake pouted. I laughed, and was squished again, this time by Leah.

She chuckled. "You really are our little cousin you're only four feet tall." And she ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I'm not short, I'm just not freakishly tall like you two." I said with a smile.

"C'mon, mom is really excited to see you." Seth picked up my bags with ease. Dang.

Throughout the drive to La Push they quizzed me on everything from how I was doing in school, to boyfriends, to parties, to pregnancy scares. That last one earned Seth a smack upside the head from Leah.

"So what have you guys been upto?" I raised an eyebrow. "Any girlfriends Seth?"

He laughed. "Oh tons I'm a real ladies man. They can't resist my smoothness."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really? Should I just call you Mr. Smooth?" I teased.

He stuck out his tongue.

"Look we're here." exclaimed Leah. "Seth get her bags." She commanded. Wow, this place hadn't changed one bit. The light blue paint was still peeling off and the dorr way was still crooked. I sighed. Grateful that I would have some peace for the next few months.


End file.
